


Ice Cream Woman

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream Trucks, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava isn't exactly enjoying her summer job driving an ice cream truck, but an occasional perk is watching people chasing after her.





	Ice Cream Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine them both to be in their early twenties in this fic, although it doesn't really say.

Sara runs down the staircase as soon as she hears the music. She grabs her scooter by the door and pushes it open.

“Wait!” she yells desperately. “Slow down!” 

The ice cream truck keeps driving, playing the tinkly tune. Sara is almost drooling. 

She pushes her scooter as hard as she can, but she knows she won’t be able to catch up. She slows down and tries to plan through the route. 

She sees it turn left ahead of her. She turns the handle on her scooter, heading on an intercept course.

She throws her scooter over a fence and climbs it, but she’s too late. It’s pulling away from the park by the time she gets there. 

Sara keeps moving. Her legs are burning from pushing, but she thinks she knows exactly where the truck will go next. 

She finally catches up to it as it prepares to leave a street corner. 

“Oh no you don’t!” she yells, scooting in front of the truck. 

The woman sticks her head out of the counter. “Hey, are you the one who’s been chasing me across the city on your scooter?”

“Yes,” Sara says defensively. She digs in her pockets and swears. “Shit!”

The woman stares at her. “So, are you going to order or what?”

Sara sighs. “I ran out of my apartment when I heard the music, but I forgot my wallet.”

The woman rolls her eyes. “You know what, you chased me across the city on a scooter for ice cream. I think you’re entitled. What do you want?”

“Could I have a rainbow push-up pop, please?” Sara says. 

The woman nods. “Yeah. On the house.” She pauses and frowns. “On the truck, I guess.”

“Thank you so much,” Sara says. She devours her ice cream before the truck has even started. 

“Shall I slow down next time I pass your apartment?”

“I’ll be waiting,” Sara says. 

 

 

 

Ava glances up at the apartment complex the day after meeting the scooter customer. There are already kids surrounding her. 

“Can I have a Spongebob ice cream?” a toddler asks her. 

She hands it over. 

“Ava, I lost my tooth!” a little girl says, digging in her pockets for change and to show her tooth. 

“Wow. Make sure you’re careful when you eat, okay?” Ava says. She looks around for the woman from yesterday. 

She runs up just as Ava is about to drive off. 

“Hi, could I have the usual?” she asks.

“I don’t know if it’s the usual if you’ve only been here once before, but I’ll get you a rainbow push-up pop,” Ava says. She finds one and hands it to the customer. 

The customer smiles at her and pays. She drops something in the tip jar. 

Ava waits for her to leave before she fishes the paper out. She’d dropped a dollar in too, but the other paper is some kind of card with a name and a number scribbled on the back. 

Ava decides maybe having a summer ice cream truck job might have been worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this summer mini-fic! I just felt like posting an AvaLance summer themed one shot at half past midnight lol


End file.
